


Home

by Niamidan



Series: To find my home [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu just loves them both so much, Basically kiyoomi learning to be a father, Family Bonding, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, father daughter date, soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamidan/pseuds/Niamidan
Summary: She is a baby and she was their little baby girl, Atsumu and his. Their daughter whom Kiyoomi had neglected all this time because he was afraid. He never considered how the 5-year-old would feel.Or, Kiyoomi goes on a date for the first time with his daughter. He learns more about her and finally gets acknowledge by his daughter as her second parent.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: To find my home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055426
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Home

It just really started as a bad day for Kiyoomi which- in retrospect- he should have seen coming. 

Atsumu had woken up earlier than him and Kiyoomi, in his sleep-deprived mind, hadn't thought much about it. He should have because Atsumu wasn't the type to wake up on his own, normally that is. 

That's why he should've noticed the first warning. However, he didn't realize anything was wrong until Atsumu had been gone for a bit longer than usual. 

When Kiyoomi searches aimlessly for Atsumu beside himself only to feel the lack of presence does he get out of bed. He reluctantly flips the blankets off to search for Atsumu, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. It doesn't take long until he does find his partner. 

Atsumu's sitting on the ground of their bathroom with a weary expression and body draped in exhaustion. 

Yua is holding onto her teddy bear just outside of the bathroom door to peek inside but not making herself known. Kiyoomi carefully walks up to her trying his best not to make any noise but at the same time letting Yua know that he's there. 

She turns to him the instant she hears his footstep with her eyes wide open. She's not smiling the way she usually does and instead there's that look of worry she uses whenever it's something concerning Atsumu. 

She has her finger on her lip to make sure he knows that he needs to be quiet. Kiyoomi and her have come to a certain understanding when it comes to Atsumu's moods. They tend to warn each other so that none of them will startle the other. 

He sits down on his knees to be at eye level with Yua in order to listen to her better. She waves her hand for him to come closer. "I think papa is in a bad mood again" She whispers in his ear. "I heard him throwing up again." 

Kiyoomi leans back to look at the little girl, it hasn't been long since they officially welcomed her into the family. She called Atsumu papa the instant she had received the news but she still calls him Omi-san. He guesses it's because they haven't exactly gotten that much closer and he's heard from others that he can be a little intimidating sometimes, especially for kids.

He leans in closer to her again "Have you tried talking to him?" he asks and she shakes her head looking down at her teddy bear self-consciously. "I don't think he wants to see me" She replies and Kiyoomi thinks he's gotten a vague idea of Atsumu's mood today. 

Atsumu was probably experiencing nightmares, it explains why he woke up so early. 

Getting Atsumu to come out of his shell after the whole ordeal hadn't been easy for any of them. It took months upon months for Atsumu to finally seem a bit like his normal self and even that came with repercussions. 

Some days he would be fine and everything felt normal, however, on days like this Atsumu would face nightmares or flashbacks. When this happens he'll either get angry and start shouting about the smallest thing or it would make him unable to stop crying. 

Atsumu explained once that he felt too many things- anger, fear, guilt, shame, and at times even numbness. He'd said that when he wasn't able to control these emotions he would lash out making him easily irritable. 

Kiyoomi supported his husband in any way he could, not he nor Atsumu's family ever held Atsumu responsible for anything that happened when he got angry. Still, Yua is just a kid, she can't understand it even if she wants to. 

However, he's thankful that the girl is especially mature for her age and she never seems to hate Atsumu. This being said, Atsumu isn't exactly kind with his words when he loses control. 

_"I don't want to see you anymore!"_

It had happened only once, but, Yua became a direct victim of his words. 

This was when they were still staying at the Miya's family home and they'd been unaware of the stress Atsumu was experiencing that day. In an instant, Atsumu lost control, one second he was fighting with his brother with something akin to desperation, and the next second Yua was hauled out of the room by his mother. 

The words that Atsumu had said went around with something like "I can't live with her anymore, I see it every day, again and again whenever she's here" And it ended with his word directly pointed to the little girl innocently eating food "I don't want to see you anymore!" 

He had heard Osamu warn Atsumu, a prominent glare towards his brother who took it too far. Their mother was quick to take Yua away from the scene but the damage was done. 

Atsumu was quick to grasp his mistake once Osamu's voice went dark but no matter how much he wished to see Yua his twin was determined that he needed to calm down first. They went through the few steps that the therapist had taught Osamu to do with Atsumu whenever it became too much. 

Of course, they're all aware of the emotional turmoil Atsumu's experiencing and that he hadn't meant those words. They'd assured Yua several times that Atsumu hadn't meant it, but those days she'd been extremely quiet.

Atsumu apologized for his words several times and it was Yua who had to assure him that she was fine. As far as Kiyoomi knows, Yua never cried. He doesn't think he had her mental prowess at that age. 

But Kiyoomi isn't an idiot, he sees the way that Yua is more alert of Atsumu's moods, and instead of approaching him, she tries to stay away when he gets like this. Of course, there are days that Atsumu is practically begging Kiyoomi to let him see Yua because he feels like he'll die if he doesn't. Kiyoomi lets him when he makes sure that Atsumu won't lash out at the girl. 

Over time, Atsumu has gotten significantly better at holding back hurtful comments. However, instead of anger, it bottles up to self-hatred and depression. There's also the nausea Atsumu feels when things become too much. _They're symptoms of PTSD_ , the therapist had said. 

He ruffles Yua's hair as a form of assurance but he's awkward with kids so he's not sure if he does it right. "It's alright, kid. I'll talk to him," He says and stands up from his position to quietly walk inside the bathroom. 

He kneels down beside Atsumu this time, he has his head resting on his arms. Kiyoomi gently lets his hand move to massage Atsumu's forearm. "Atsumu, love, are you okay?" He asks gently, letting the other get used to his presence. 

Atsumu shakes his head without opening his eyes, Kiyoomi pulls him to his chest when he sees that he won't push him away. His lover leans against him pliantly and vulnerably, he only gets like this when he's really exhausted. 

The dark circles and the sweat on his skin are clear indications of his fatigue. 

Kiyoomi brings him even closer to himself and rocks them both slowly. He's got his hand in Atsumu's hair and he kisses the top of his head softly. It usually helps to calm him down.

Atsumu doesn't open his eyes and Kiyoomi is always filled with this urge of protectiveness whenever Atsumu gets like this. Maybe it's because Atsumu tends to act strong and doesn't let anyone help him until he breaks down. So on days like this when he is willingly looking for comfort Kiyoomi can't help the warmth he feels. 

After a while, when he thinks that Atsumu might be feeling better, he raises his chin to have a look at him. "Atsumu?" He calls softly. "Can I get you anything? Would you like to go to bed?" he says, but Atsumu still has his eyes closed so Kiyoomi gives him a peck on the lips. 

It's just out of annoyance and not because Atsumu's lips are very pink today. He does it again though because he can. 

He picks Atsumu up with a little struggle and thanks his many years of workout, well, in reality, Atsumu had lost a bit of weight. Atsumu hadn't exactly gotten to the point where he wanted to go work out again much less eat. 

It startles Atsumu out of his daze and makes him hold on to his neck, he also rests his head on his shoulder. Yua is still standing outside the bathroom door and stares up at them when they walk out. Kiyoomi gives her a reassuring smile, Atsumu doesn't see her because of his closed eyes.

Yua doesn't follow them and instead, Atsumu mumbles her name when they're halfway to the bedroom. "What? You'll have to say that a little louder, love" He says. 

Atsumu only opens his eyes when Kiyoomi lays him down on the bed, the amber of his eyes in a haze. He grabs onto his sleeve to nudge him closer and Kiyoomi leans down to kiss him again. "Can ya take care of Yua? She needs ya, I want to take her out but I can't, please?" Atsumu asks with a tired voice and Kiyoomi swears he'd do anything for Atsumu. 

"Yeah, of course. Should I call Osamu?" He asks and when Atsumu nods he's already taking out his phone to call the other twin. 

Osamu, as always, is already on his way the instant Kiyoomi gives him the slightest detail. It doesn't matter if Osamu is at work or busy, he'd leave it for an employee or ask their mother to come in his exchange who's always eager to help. 

They care for each other much more than they like to admit. 

He finds Yua's playing in her room that she barely ever sleeps in because Atsumu had taken to make her sleep between them. When Kiyoomi complained, Atsumu had said to let her stay with them just until she's older. Somehow that convinced him. 

He goes to sit on the edge of her bed and silently watches as she continues to play her game with Omi-san (as she calls the bear). "Would you- " He clears his throat a little, he's well aware of his own awkwardness. "Would you like something to eat before we go out?" He manages to ask. 

Yua looks up at him curiously, it's the usual look she gives him, not the affectionate look she gives Atsumu. She nods after a few seconds of silence and they both make their way to the kitchen. Yua goes to the bathroom quickly to wash her hands and he patiently waits for her to finish. They go to the kitchen together when she's done. 

Yua quietly seats herself in her favorite spot and watches him go around in the kitchen to make some quick breakfast. He doesn't look back at her due to her heavy gaze on him. She makes him a little nervous but that cause Yua isn't just any kid. 

Yua's technically his adopted daughter even if Atsumu has full custody. They'd decided that they would both take care of her as their own and Kiyoomi is hell-bent on keeping that promise. He wants her to like him. Still, he isn't very used to her yet and he's always been very bad with kids. 

Thankfully, Yua's a smart kid who never pushes his boundaries and never really cries that much. She's a low-maintenance kind of person who never asks for anything and never really questions things. 

Kiyoomi really likes that about her, especially her tendencies of being considerate of others. When she learned that Kiyoomi was particular about cleaning, she had quickly adapted. She cleaned after herself whenever she took out her toys, she took extra care to wash her hands every day before they ate, and when they finished. 

He's not gonna lie and say he had wanted a kid, he really didn't and he wasn't ready for one. However, Atsumu needed her and while it started because of that he's actually learned to like the kid himself. 

He really wanted her to like him as well, maybe she'd call him something less formal than Omi-san. He sighs, there's no way she would want that. 

When he finishes cooking he sets the plates down on the table and sits beside her. They eat in a comfortable silence until Osamu shows up. 

\----  
  


He decides to take her to the aquarium because she'd wanted to go and there weren't too many people there. Kiyoomi drives them close enough to the aquarium but they still have to walk a small distance before they reach it. It's nice to walk, the weather is good today and along their way is a park, there are people sitting down in the grass and playing with their dogs. 

Yua's clearly excited about seeing the puppies but she doesn't ask if she can touch them or try to approach them. Kiyoomi's the one to urge her to go up to the animal, "Why don't you pet it?" He eventually asks. 

She turns to him hesitatingly "I want to, but I'm not sure Omi-san would like it if I touched the puppy. You might not want to spend time with me if I'm dirty." She says and Kiyoomi simultaneously feels guilt and happiness from hearing her words. 

Of course, this five-year-old wasn't approaching a dog because of him. He hates that he made her feel like he wouldn't like her just because she was dirty. But her kindness moves him, she's similar to Atsumu in that way. 

"Don't worry, I won't stop hanging out with you because you're dirty. Also, I kinda like dogs, don't tell Atsumu though, he likes cats" He says a little humorously so that he won't look as deadpan as usual. 

It's the first time he sees Yua smile so brightly because of him, usually, she's only like that with Atsumu. He smiles back as he squats down to pet the dog with her, the owner is smiling at them from a few meters away on a picnic table. 

Yua waves at the person who waves back, she pets the dog and giggles when it licks her on the face. "I like both dogs and cats! Both are very cute" She says and he kinda wants to tell her _you are too_. But it's cringy and he's not a very vocally affectionate person so he doesn't. He'll leave that stuff to Atsumu. 

They bid the owner and the dog goodbye, and make their way to the aquarium again. Yua is skipping happily with her teddy bear dangling from her left arm. "Yua, how did you get that teddy bear?" He asks because he hasn't heard the story and he's curious why she's named it after him. 

Yua halts her skipping and turns to look at him a little nervously, "I don't think I'm supposed to talk about that time" She says and Kiyoomi realizes she's talking about the time Atsumu and her were captured underground. 

According to Atsumu, she doesn't understand anything that went down there but she's aware that it wasn't a good place. He feels guilty for bringing it up especially when he sees the panicked look on her face. "I-I don't want to make papa sad. P-papa gets sad whenever he thinks about that time" She says.

Again, he's hit with a wave of affection for this little girl, she's not worried about herself, she's worried about hurting Atsumu even when he isn't here. Yua never fails to amaze him with her kindness despite everything she's been through.

"Yua, don't worry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Atsumu isn't here right now so he won't get hurt if you tell me, yeah?" He says to assure her and she quickly relaxes, the tension in her shoulders leaves. 

"Really? Papa won't get hurt if I tell you?" She asks a little doubtfully but Kiyoomi doesn't want her to hold herself back like this. It's nice that she's considerate of Atsumu but she's keeping too much away despite being just a kid. 

He nods and in a brief moment of bravery takes her hand in his, "Listen Yua, Atsumu- he's a hurting a bit. So it's okay that you don't want to hurt him by bringing up things he doesn't like. However, you need to know that you can talk to me about anything, you can tell me everything without being afraid. I'll protect both you and Atsumu from now on." _liar, you weren't able to protect him the first time_. 

Yua looks at their intertwined fingers and he makes sure that his sincerity is showing through his expression. "Okay. . ." She says quietly, he waits for her to continue, "but, I don't want papa to hate me" He watches her as her lips wobble and her eyes get teary. 

Panic washes over him in an instant, Yua's crying, _she's crying_. He has absolutely no idea what to do, this was his worst nightmare coming to life. 

She tightens her grip on his hand as she looks down at her feet. "I'm scared that papa won't want to see me again, I'm scared he won't want me." She hiccups as her tears wet the asphalt. "H-he said so last time, he said he didn't want to see me." 

His heart clenches painfully as realization dawns on him, Yua's scared, she isn't strong. She's afraid of doing something wrong that would make them hate her. She never cried, never asked for anything, and was always doing everything they asked because of her fear. 

They'd thought she was fine after that incident but how could they all have been so blind? Yua was an orphan kid who had never stayed in one place, to her, Atsumu is all that she knows. She never experienced love like Atsumu had given her or a home, and _that_ made her even more scared because she knew she could lose it. 

He picked her up from the ground, her tiny body was light in his arms as he gave her a hug. She sniffled on his shoulder but he couldn't care less about any of the mess when she's in so much pain. 

"Yua, baby, listen, you can't think that way. Atsumu loves you and so do I. Uncle Osamu loves you too and you can't forget about Mama and Papa Miya. We would never ever throw you away, I know I haven't been very good at it but I'm your father too." He says and the nickname slips so easily through his lips. He could finally understand Atsumu's delight in calling Yua a baby. 

She _is_ a baby and she was their little baby girl, Atsumu and his. Their daughter whom Kiyoomi had neglected all this time because he was afraid. He never considered how the 5-year-old would feel. 

He strokes her hair gently to calm her down as regret twists inside him. 

"Let's go to the aquarium and afterward we can go home. We'll talk to Atsumu, you know he loves you a lot and he regrets saying that?" She nods against him and he sighs in relief. 

"I know," She says and they leave it at that, Kiyoomi kisses the top of her head just like he did with Atsumu. They are both his and he loves them to death. 

"C-can I call you dad?" She asks and Kiyoomi thinks he could probably fly of happiness. He really wanted Yua to acknowledge him as a parent, the fact that she willingly asked to call him by that term of endearment had him smiling like a fool. 

Yua looks nervous as she asks but he's quick to let her know that he's fine with it, no, downright loves it. She blushes sweetly the first time she tries it out and Kiyoomi in the spur of the moment kisses her on the forehead again. Why was she so cute? 

They go to the aquarium and Kiyoomi doesn't set her down until his hands start to cramp and even then he's not happy with it. However, just like he had expected, Yua was fascinated with sea life as her eyes shone like jewels in the dimly lit aquarium. 

They walk around for a while and Yua makes friends with another kid who was also just as excited about the fishes. Kiyoomi somehow manages to talk to the mother of the child and they spend a really nice time together. He secretly thanks Yua for pushing him out of his comfort zone too. 

When it becomes dark outside they finally go back to the car to go home, Yua is less springy now that they've spent the whole day walking around. Instead, she quietly walks to the car with her hand in his, even when his grip's a little loose she doesn't let go of his fingers. 

It dawns on him how tiny she really is, her hand barely grabbing three of his fingers and her height barely reaching over his knees. Admittedly, holding her hand was a little tiring considering how much he needed to slump. He picked her up instead when he could. 

Their ride home is filled with music that Kiyoomi plays according to Yua's taste. He recommends a song and she'll listen through half of it before saying what she thinks about it. If she likes it he lets the song stay on until the end, if she doesn't he skips to another song. 

Her taste in music is surprisingly very similar to Atsumus but then again with the amount of time they spend together he isn't even that surprised. Yua is almost always with Atsumu, she doesn't even like watching TV without him. 

They make it home around 8 pm and Yua is once again filled with energy as she practically runs to knock on their door. Kiyoomi smiles at her from where he's walking behind her, she attempts to reach for the door handle but with her height she's unsuccessful. 

He opens the door for them and Yua sprints inside after taking her shoes off and neatly placing them on the shoe rack. He follows her after taking off his own shoes, she goes to the living room in quick steps but before Kiyoomi even gets there she's already running towards the kitchen. 

"Papa? Papa, papa, papa!" She says in search of her other parent, Kiyoomi walks to the kitchen with the groceries they got on their way. When he makes it there he sees Yua instantly jump into Atsumu's arms. 

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and Kiyoomi places the groceries on the table to also go give him one. Atsumu turns to him to give him a peck on the lips that has Yua saying ' _gross, gross_ ' and closing her eyes. Atsumu smiles and Kiyoomi is relieved to see that he looks much better than earlier. 

"Did you guys have fun?" He asks and Yua is the one who responds enthusiastically, she's practically vibrating when she tells him about the puppy and all the different fishes they saw. Kiyoomi goes back to the groceries to set them back to their respective places. 

However just as he takes out a package of eggs he hears Yua say "And then Dad lifted me up so that I would get a better view- " his shoulder tense and he could practically see Atsumu's dumbfounded expression from where his back was turned to them. "Wait-" Atsumu starts and Kiyoomi really doesn't want to face him. "Dad? You mean Omi-Kun?" He says. 

"Y-yeah, is that okay?" Yua asks hesitatingly, Kiyoomi decides then to turn around and instantly regrets it when he sees Atsumu's lower lip wobble. Damn it, why was he so sensitive to these things. 

Yua panics and touches Atsumu's cheeks "Papa, are you gonna cry? I don't want you to cry" She says and Atsumu is quick to shake his head. Kiyoomi walks back to them and Atsumu looks at him with what he can only call affection. "I'm just really happy," He says and Kiyoomi sighs at his hopelessness. 

He hugs the two of them close to himself and sets his forehead on Atsumus. "idiot" He says but really it's him who's the idiot for being so absolutely and hopelessly happy for having them. 

However, the moment they're done with the whole familial bonding or whatever Atsumu wants to call it, he decides to make sure that Yua talks to Atsumu. After hearing what the little girl had to say earlier, he needed her to talk to him without being afraid of the consequences. 

Even if all of them tried to tell her that it wasn't like that she wouldn't believe it unless it came from Atsumu. "Yua, you should tell Atsumu what we talked about earlier." Yua is quick to realize what he's talking about and her nervousness decides to make an appearance again. 

She plays with her hair, meanwhile, Atsumu's looking curiously at him in question, he just points to her in response and mouths the words ' _talk to her_ '. Atsumu listens to him and puts down Yua from his hold, instead, he kneels down on the ground in front of her. 

Atsumu is good with kids, unlike him, and takes Yua's hands in his own effortlessly, he tilts his head to look her in the eye when she doesn't lift her own. "Baby, is something wrong?" He asks in that gentle voice only reserved for Yua, it's a little childish and simple, used solely to make Yua comfortable. 

Yua bites her lip and finally lifts her head to properly look at the blond, she turns to Kiyoomi for affirmation that he gives by nodding. Finally, she gathers some courage to look at Atsumu who is patiently waiting for her to talk. 

"I- I know that papa has a hard time and that you still cry sometimes," Atsumu looks shocked from where Kiyoomi is looking at the two of them but he doesn't say anything. "I also know that papa loves me b-but I don't want to hurt papa. If papa doesn't want to see me, I- I can leave, e-even if I'm scared-" 

Atsumu doesn't let her finish that sentence, Kiyoomi smiles to himself when he sees the expected reaction that his husband has. Atsumu is a little scary though when his expression turns hard. Kiyoomi knows that Atsumu is probably mad at himself rather than Yua. 

"Yua, baby, don't ya _ever_ say that again." He says and Yua flinches a little because of his serious tone. "ya can't leave me, I've told ya before but I can't live without ya. Ya mean too much to me and I know I hurt ya by saying those stupid things. I can't forgive myself for it but I _never_ meant it, I'm just having a bit of a hard time but I promise Yua, I'm gonna get better soon." Atsumu says and brings Yua into a hug when the little girl starts to cry. 

"I'm so sorry for making ya feel this way. Papa will get better, I promise I won't ever let ya experience something like that again. I love ya so much and this is yer home now, with me and Kiyoomi, yes? Don't say ye'll ever leave me again, I can't deal with that, I need ya with me." Atsumu was usually very rude to people, that's why he was shocked the first time he saw Atsumu show such tenderness to another person.

He treats her with so much love and adoration that Kiyoomi might've gotten jealous if he didn't share the same sentiment as him. Yua had been through too much at her age and an innocent soul like hers was meant to be treasured not thrown away. 

He sees Yua nod her head on his shoulder as Atsumu refuses to let her go. Kiyoomi decides to leave when he realizes that the two of them have finally sorted out their feelings, he did his part. However, before he gets the chance to leave he's stopped by hearing his own name through Atsumu's lips. 

He turns around and sees both Atsumu and Yua looking at him hopefully. Yua's got her tiny little hand up in an expression that's asking for a hug. He sighs halfheartedly to keep in character but he near runs up to the two of them to get there. 

However long they spend together on the couch in each other's hold was unneeded information. All Kiyoomi knows is that Atsumu had come back home to him and along with it had brought them both a daughter who they'd love for the rest of their lives. 

Yua was a surprise that came into his life unexpectedly in a series of tragedies but decide to stay to help mend things. She stayed and made things better, her existence was something Kiyoomi never thought he needed. He'd been wrong the whole time because now he needs Yua just like how Atsumu needs her. 

And having the two of them keeping him warm on a Monday night was all he could ever hope to have for the rest of his life. They're his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments, please do leave some for what u thought about the story. I really need assurance that I'm not a total idiot for writing this. Oh but no pressure, leaving a kudo lets me know it was liked or disliked hahah.


End file.
